Swap
by LunaCeMore
Summary: Emma Swan lets her fantasies bleed over to reality and shenanigans ensue. Eventual Swan Queen. TW: Genderbending


**A/N 2017: This update has been grammatical error fixes and layout design changes. NOTHING NEW HAS BEEN ADDED TO THIS STORY.**

* * *

Emma Swan could tell by the window shades it was way too early to wake up. She looked at the clock, 3am.

 _Sigh_.

She had one of those dreams again. The sexy dream about her sons other mother. She rolled back on to her back and let out an exaggerated huff, pulled the extra pillow over her face and emptied her frustration into it. It had been rough between Hook and herself, she knew he wasn't what she wanted. She closed her eyes and flashes of Dream Regina filled her memory. She could almost hear her moans, not that she was trying to. A heated ball of desire sat deep in her gut. She squeezed her thighs together to try and sate the ever growing need.

 _This isn't helping, but you know what will_.

Her eyes closed she slipped her hand under the blanket, her need overpowering her logical brain who was quietly telling her she shouldn't touch herself and think of Regina. Not just because the woman was Henry's mother, but she was also in a relationship with Robin.

 _Do-gooding asshole._

That guy. Emma rolled her eyes.

… **Regina bending over her desk in her office, that pencil skirt hugging her so tight she would probably have to cut it off….**

Emma's hand slipped under her pajama bottoms, her icy fingers, melting from the heat from her center, make their way between her thighs. Suddenly the heat from her core envelops her entire body and her fantasy changes completely.

 **Regina is above her… straddling her… moaning… bouncing… hair tussled this way and that…**

 _Jesus I can almost feel inside her_

Her hands searching out to Emma's chest pinching and pulling as she climbs higher and higher to release… Emma thrusts from beneath her, her hands on Regina's hips pulling her down with each thrust… she moves her fingers down to find Regina's nerve bundle and rubs it fiercely… Regina tosses her head back and screams in her release …"ROBIN!"

Emma shot straight up out of bed, "What the shit was that?" her eyes wide and she is panting, her entire body is covered with a slick sweat from the excursion she just seemingly put out. Her head is suddenly throbbing. She shakes it a bit and goes to the bathroom to get some aspirin. Filling a glass from the sink she downs 4 in two gulps. She looks at herself in the mirror, she has lost weight. The stress of being the savior is taking its toll on Emma. She brushes her hair back with her fingers then rolls her eyes.

 _Why the hell would I imagine Regina fucking Robin?_

She shakes her head and crawls back into her large empty bed.

 _That was just fucked up._

]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[

Emma Swan wakes up mid-morning and starts getting ready for work, she pulls her messy hair back into a pony tail and pulls on her red leather jacket. A stop at Granny's for a coffee and a bear claw is just what the doctor ordered.

She opens the door to the establishment and Henry runs up to her, arms wide.

"Hey kid!"

She kisses him on his head. She almost doesn't have to bend over to do that anymore. She runs her fingers into his hair and tussles his head a bit.

"Where's your mom?"

He rolls his eyes and nods back towards Regina and Robin cuddling on the same side of the back booth. Emma laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Ew."

She crinkles up her nose at the love birds.

"Yeah she's extra weird today."

"Oh yeah? How so kid?"

"Mom isn't a morning person, but **this** morning she was all smiles and all happy and stuff. Robin was there this morning, so… maybe she is just happy with him."

Emma scowled and thought about her own morning.

"Yeah, I'm sure that is it kid."

"He has slept over before and she was never this…" he looks over at his adoptive mother with Henry's trademark scrutiny. "Weird." Emma laughed. "She deserves to be happy kid." He looks at Emma with knowing eyes, "Like you and Hook are right ma?" She kisses his head as his answer, grabs her order from Ruby and heads out to work.

]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[

The day dragged and her headache got worse she shuffled through an impossible amount of paperwork and stopped counting how many aspirin she had taken so far. An hour before quitting time her phone buzzed a text.

 **Regina** : Miss Swan, come to my office.

 **Emma** : A summons Mayor Mills? What's up?

 **Regina** : I need to speak with you about our son.

Emma rolled her eyes. At least she started calling him OUR son. Emma locked up the station and headed over to her highness' office. Regina was wearing a white button down silk top and a pair of light grey slacks and of course her fuck me heels were polished to a blinding shine. She greeted Emma with a wide placating grin.

"Miss Swan," she began. "Would you mind taking Henry for the night?" Emma shrugged a little and scowled "Yeah sure, why?" Regina stuck her tongue out between her lips moistening them slightly then bit her bottom lip between her teeth. Emma was transfixed and wide eyed. "I'd like to make a special dinner for Robin tonight, just the two of us." Emma's temper flared, "Seriously? The kid is in the way of you getting laid? You didn't have a problem with him being around last night!" The look on Regina's face made Emma instantly regret adding the second statement. Regina looked like she had been smacked across the face. "Excuuuuse me?" Emma decided to retreat. She grumbled, "Fine. I'll take him tonight. I'll go pick him up from school." She dropped her glance and walked out of the office.

Emma's irrational anger hadn't gone away by the time she walked up to Henry's school. She was noticeably prickly when Henry walked up to her. "You're staying with me tonight kid." Henry hugged his mother tight, knowing she couldn't resist him, her scowl shattered and a huge dimple smile replaced it across her face. "Okay, okay, Come on kid lets go home." They walked to Emma's apartment discussing his day at school. When they made it to the loft he finally asked why he was staying with her. "Not that I don't love spending time with you, but why am I staying here tonight?" Emma maintained her happy mask covering her illogical jealousy "Date night." Henry didn't pry, "Cool. Want to play Mass Effect?" Emma went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, pointing a warning at him "Yeah, but we make a FemShep." Henry laughed, "You got it ma." He ran upstairs and got changed.

]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[

Regina stood motionless in her office when Emma Swan stormed out.

 _What the hell just happened? How did she know about last night?_

Realization crossed her mind, she spoke it aloud. "Henry."

 _Damn. Wait, why was she angry? Surely she's been with the pirate with Henry around. Maybe not. She does have some closed off views of intimacy, maybe she's really upset about Robin and me... with Henry in the house?_

The brunette shook her head, "She's going to need to get over it, he is a teen and I'm not dead." She smiles wide thinking about last night. Her cheeks burn a cool pink as her heart starts to race with possibilities for this evening. She put thoughts of Emma Swan out of her mind and focused on the night ahead. She threw some papers she needed to look over into her bag and left the office for the day.

Robin had shown up late, the woman who watches over Roland, cancelled and Regina needed to call in a favor. Dinner was cold by the time he got there, but she was determined to make a good night out of it. She heated two plates up for them and they sat down for a nice meal. She looked amazing, a tight red Ralph Lauren Jersey dress, plunging neck line with thigh high stalkings and black heels. Robin wasn't dressed up, but he was in regular clothing a sweater and jeans, not his Enchanted Forest leathers, to which Regina was grateful. She tried keeping the conversation going but he seemed distracted. "Is everything alright dear?" she finally asked finishing off her second glass of wine. "Yeah, I've got a headache, love. I think I may call it an early night." Regina couldn't hide her disappointment, "Well don't leave, you can stay here." He nodded not really noting the brunettes upset. His eyes were a little glazed and looked like he was in pain. She filled up her glass once more and gave him permission to head upstairs to bed. "I've got some work to finish up anyway." She said with one of her best fake smiles.

Regina didn't come to bed until well after 2 AM, after finishing her work she caught a few episodes of an I Love Lucy marathon and fell asleep on the couch. When she woke, she stretched wide and then pulled down the bottom of her dress which had started to ride up while she was sleeping on the couch. She checked her phone for the time and went upstairs to retire for the night.

]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[

Emma and Henry made it off Earth and mostly through the Mars mission by the time the kid started to pass out. She put him to bed and came back downstairs and checked her phone. Hook had messaged her drunk from the bar. He just wasn't taking no for an answer; She was going to have to be a little bit more firm with him. "But not tonight." Her head still hurt. She flicked on the cable and started flipping through the channels. Nothing was on at this time of night, her mind rested on the disturbing thought of what Regina was doing right about now. She knew she shouldn't be jealous but she was, but she was also horny thinking about what he was doing to her right now. She slammed the rest of her beer and settled back on the couch. It didn't take long for her to pass out.

Emma opened her eyes and the room was dark. She felt heavy, much heavier than normal. She was in bed, the sheets were satin they felt like cool water on a hot day. A light was on in another room but the door was closed. She was having a hard time focusing her eyes. The world felt wrong, she wasn't in her apartment, the door opened and Regina came out, the light shone down into the dark room and the brunette started taking off the red dress she had on. Under she had on black and red lace matching bra and panty set and was that a garter belt?

"Holy Crap" she whispered. Her voice felt weird. "This has to be a dream." Regina turned realizing she was not alone. "Feeling better dear?" she smiled, hand on her hip, knowing how drop dead sexy she was. Emma beckoned her with her finger. "You want to help me take this off?" the brunette said deeply her voice dripping with desire. Emma nodded her head emphatically. She climbed up on the bed towards Emma kissing her full on the mouth. "Oh god you taste like rainbows." Emma mumbled. Regina laughed throwing her head back then squealed as Emma turned them both over so she was on top, sliding herself easily between the queens thighs rubbing what felt like a strap on against the hot center of the woman trapped under her. "This is an awesome dream." Emma said with a smile. Kissing Regina passionately, sliding down Regina's neck, running her tongue on her pulse point. The woman groaned out, "Oh god, YES!" Emma grabbed at her bra straps pulling them down as she bit and kissed Regina's shoulders. She kissed her way down to her perky breasts, pulling the cups of her bra down taking up the closest hardened nipple into her mouth. "Fuck Regina, you are so hot!" Regina laughed with surprise. "What has gotten into you?" Emma traveled down over Regina's tight abdomen, biting and flicking her tongue. Her hand settled down over the thin piece of material that covered the woman's mound. Emma could feel the heat from her, she sat back and breathlessly whispered, "You are so fucking hot." Emma un-clipped Regina's garter and rolled down each stalking, kissing back up her inner thigh. Regina arched her back and spread her thighs and whispered "Please…" Emma slid her fingers under the material of Regina's panties, kissing every inch as she pulled them down. Emma bent down and breathed in Regina's essence. Emma's hand slid back up her thigh and she dragged her thumb up Regina's slick labia, tugging at her neatly cropped curls. Regina groaned out and bucked her hips and begged once more, 'Please… touch me… please…" Emma smiled "As you wish Your Majesty." She parted the queen with her tongue. The reaction she got was more than satisfying and she wrapped her arms around Regina's hips pulling her center into her mouth, kissing her soft folds. She licked up the woman's liquid desire as it poured out of her. Regina was panting and holding the back of her head grinding against her talented mouth until she slipped over the edge into her orgasm. She was screaming as Emma sucked her clit into her mouth milking out the orgasm she was in the throes of. Emma's need had grown to its peak and she climbed back up on Regina kissing her full on the mouth. "Can you taste yourself on my lips, you taste so good Regina." Regina's eyes hooded and she hissed, "Fuck me." Emma smiled, "You don't have to tell me twice Your Majesty." Emma grabbed the strap on she had strapped to her placing the head at the woman's hot moist opening. Pushing her hips against Regina the tip slid in. Emma let out a gasp. _This is a really vivid dream, I can feel her tightness wrapped around me. I must be dreaming I've got a cock. She makes me want to have a cock._ Emma smiled wide.

"Oh you are so tight." She hummed, "I am going to destroy you." She pulled herself almost all the way out then sheathed herself back into Regina completely to the hilt. Regina gasped as she lost her breath, her hands ran down to Emma's ass holding her inside herself. Emma gave her a moment to get used to her girth and then started pounding into her. Kissing Regina hard on the mouth as she fucked her tight little hole. She put her weight on one arm and with her free hand grabbed her nipple squeezing it hard, pushing Regina over the edge once again. Emma was ravenous taking in the sights and sounds of this goddess beneath her.

Emma whispered into the brunettes ear, "Turn on your side." She pulled out of Regina and allowed her the movement. Emma lifted Regina's leg and entered her from behind her hand rubbing over her clit. Emma could feel Regina tighten and clamp around Emma's cock, "OH FUCK GOD YES YES FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY!" Emma did just that bringing herself and her queen to climax. Emma collapsed into Regina. "Best dream ever." And fell asleep still inside the queen.

]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[

The next morning started with the incessant buzzing of a cell phone. Regina opened one eye and saw it was from Emma Swan. She rolled her eyes and answered it. In a hushed voice as to not wake Robin, "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Mom its me." The voice on the other end sounded frightened.

"Henry. What's wrong?" she was suddenly wide awake.

"It's Emma, mom, she won't wake up. I don't know what to do!"

Her little boy was suddenly back and he was afraid.

"Ok did she fall or something?"

"No, she fell asleep on the couch, but I tried to wake her up for breakfast and she won't wake up."

"She is breathing, right Henry?" Her voice much calmer than the fear she felt.

"Yes." His voice was so small.

"OK sweetheart, I'm calling an ambulance right now. Unlock the door, call Mary Margaret and tell her the ambulance is on the way. I'll be down as soon as I can."

"Hurry Mom!" He was crying now.

"I will baby." She dialed the land line and ordered up an ambulance to arrive at Swan's loft, got out of bed and got dressed.

Emma could hear a womans voice as she tried to wake up, her head pounded and she felt like she was moving underwater. A nudge forced her to open her eyes. Regina came into focus. An Angry Regina. No, a worried Regina.

"What's wrong?" her voice was deep. She swallowed. "Regina?" she shook her head. Regina was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. Of REGINA's bed. In Regina's room. In Regina's house. "Something is wrong with Emma we need to go."

"What?" Emma said. Her confusion easily seen on her face. "Get dressed. Now." Emma got up slowly, Regina called over her shoulder as she strutted out of the room, "Five minutes. Let's go." Emma looked over at the open closet, the mirror reflection back at her was Robin. "Ok. I'm still dreaming. This is fucked up." She pulled on the jeans and the sweater that was laying on the edge of the chaise and went downstairs. Regina was on the phone with what Emma had guessed was Mary Margaret when Emma got down stairs. Regina rolled her eyes as she harnessed her patience to deal with Snow. She motioned Emma towards the door. She put Snow on speaker phone when they got in the car and drove over to the hospital.  
"I don't know Snow, Henry found her. He said last night was normal, they played video games ate dinner and she fell asleep on the couch."

"But Regina," Snow's voice was shrill as fear clutched her, "Could it be magic? I mean, you two have been practicing, right?"

"No not really." Regina looked guilty. "I've been busy. With work and she has been all about that dirty pirate, Snow. So no, this is probably not magic."

Emma sat quietly, the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach was growing. As was her headache.

 _I've never had a headache in a dream before._

They arrived at the hospital and Regina got out of the car, not waiting for Emma. "I'm here, I'll meet you up there." And she hung up with Snow. They entered the reception, Regina waited all of 2 seconds for the girl behind the counter to acknowledge her before pounding on the desk. "EMMA SWAN! WHERE IS SHE?" she almost shouted. The outburst had the desired effect and the girl was startled into a deer in headlights stare at the brunette in front of her. "WHERE?" the girl pointed and Regina stormed off, not waiting for Emma to follow her. Emma looked at the girl with an apologetic smile and then followed the woman down the hall. When Emma caught up to Regina she was barking orders at everyone. Mary Margaret had Henry who broke out of her embrace and buried himself into Regina's midsection. He had been crying and once he was in his mothers arms he broke down again. Emma stood back at the surreal picture. David came over to her and shook her hand. "Thanks for coming." She just nodded. Regina started to walk over to the room that Whale came out of when they got there. Emma walked over to listen to what he was saying to Regina.

"She is breathing on her own, her cognitive brainwaves are null, but her cerebellum is active, her body is working as it should. There is nothing medically wrong with her." He said with his hands in his pockets. "What the hell good are you Whale?" Regina almost shouted. Emma exclaimed, "REGINA!" Regina pushed past the startled doctor and into the room where Emma's body was. Emma followed Regina into the room and when she saw her body she felt nauseous and the room started to spin. She grasped the end of the bed to steady herself. "This is fucked up." She mumbled. Regina turned to her, "Robin, do you mind?" her tone was harsh and her features were pulled tight. Emma shook her head and opened her mouth to tell Regina that this was just a fucked up dream when Regina clenched her jaw tight and spoke through her teeth.

"Listen, I'm not, I repeat, NOT having this idiotic argument with you about your idiotic jealousy right now. She is my FAMILY Robin. She is my son's MOTHER. And she NEEDS me. Henry needs me. I'm asking you to go. Now." Regina's eyes were livid. Emma couldn't stop the question before it came out thick with Robin's accent. "She's your family, but I'm not?" Regina's eyes drew cold. "Go." Emma turned and left the room.

Henry was standing against the wall outside of the room when she closed the door behind her. "Hey kid." She said absently, her heart was breaking at the sight of him. She was confused about the conversation that just occurred in the room where her body was. The mere fact that her body was there and she wasn't in it was more then she could handle.

Henry watched Robin pace up and down the hall running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. "Robin are you ok?" he said but Robin didn't answer. He did say "This is fucked up. I need to go see Gold." He turned and left the hospital. Henry didn't miss much, and Robin's demeanor was completely different. His walk, his mannerisms, even the way he spoke to Henry. It reminded him of Emma. He tucked that away to think about another time, and went into the room with his mothers.

]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[ ]|[

Emma made it outside before she finally tossed sick in the nearest bushes.

 _This isn't happening. Oh god, last night. It wasn't a dream. I made love to Regina. In Robin's body. How am I going to explain that without fucking up everything?_ She was panicked and headed off towards Golds shop.

Gold was in the corner of the shop, dusting off some artifact that most likely had a torrid story to go along with it. "Gold, I'm in trouble." Mr. Gold, smiled slowly. "Mr. Loxley. How may I assist you dearie?"

"It's Emma." Robin said.

"I heard the news, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about her condition. Why are you asking me for help? Where is Regina?" Rumple looked perplexed, but waited for a response.

"NO. I'M EMMA. I'm in Robin's fucking body! I thought it was a dream and shit." She bit her lip not sure of how much to tell Gold about her predicament. "Miss Swan?" Rumple looked skeptical. "Where is your posse? The Queen, your mother?" Emma looked guilty. "They don't know."

"Why not dearie?"

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she looked right into Mr. Gold's eyes. "I thought I was dreaming, some stuff happened…" she trailed off then gathered her strength, "With Regina… and I can't tell her." Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me, Miss Swan, that you had contact of a sexual nature with Regina Mills while in the body of her boyfriend?" Emma dropped her head "Fuck. I know. FUCK! This is seriously fucked up." Gold looked intrigued. "Tell me everything."

Emma told him everything she could remember, including the previous morning's dream that probably wasn't a dream either and the all-day headache that was getting worse now that she was thinking about it. He took in the information, continued to dust nick knacks and considered for a few moments.

"You are very powerful Emma Swan, it stands to reason that, and I'm only assuming here, you have feelings for Regina. Feelings you haven't acted on outside of this little mix up?" she nodded and blushed at the admission. "Magic is emotion Miss Swan."

"Are you saying I did this to myself? Where the hell is Robin?"

"Your headache, it is reasonable that he is here, maybe conscious of your actions, maybe not. The human brain wasn't meant to hold more than one consciousness. Which is probably why you feel a little disassociated, out of control and probably nauseous, am I right?" Emma nodded again and gulped at the prospect of Robin watching her fuck his girlfriend. "This is so fucked up." She said. "How do I fix it?"

"You need to come clean with Regina."

"About the switch or about how I feel?"

"Both Emma."

"Seriously?" she had her hands on her hips and dropped her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yes dearie, most magic is about fulfilling desires, if your physical act wasn't enough to snap you back to your body, your admission maybe."

"So you don't know for sure?! I could be stuck in here… with… with… this…" she looked down at her crotch and blushed deep red. Her mind was reeling and her head was pounding. She couldn't think.

"Elemental magic, for the undisciplined mind, can be dangerous. Regina was supposed to be teaching you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah well. Shit happens. Not a word about this to anyone until I can fix it." Gold zipped his lips and smiled.

Emma walked back to the hospital. Slowly, not really wanting to face Regina. _Would she consider what I did rape? I mean she consented and I wasn't deceiving her, I thought it was a fucking dream!_

She rushed the bushes for another toss. Her head pounded hard with the strain. She finally made it back to the hospital and her parents were outside of the room with Henry. When Henry saw Robin he jumped up and ran over to him. "Hey." He said.

"Hey kid. Are you ok?" Emma asked forgetting she was Robin.

"Yeah, Mom is trying some magical something on… _Emma_." He enunciated her name. He had a strange look in his eyes, Emma felt the scrutiny. "So Robin did you give Roland Sack Boy that I gave you?" Emma furrowed her brow, "Little Big Planet? Uh… yeeeessss?" Henry nodded, smugly. Robin knew nothing about video games. He asked her several other questions he knew Robin had no clue about, but Emma did and he answered them exactly like his Ma would.

"So Ma? You are inside Robin?"

Emma's eyes saucered. "WHAT?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Seriously like I couldn't tell it was you, Ma."

"Shit." She said under her breath.

"Does Mom know?" she shook her head.

Henry smiled wide. "So why are you in there anyway?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Did you spend the night with Mom?" she didn't answer him but didn't look at him either, suddenly Robin's shoes were the most interesting things on the planet. "Uh huh." He confirmed, a huge smile plastered across his face. "I would kind of like it if you and Mom were… you know, if it was just us. No Robin, no Hook."

She swallowed. "There is no Hook."

"Is it a spell? Like you are in there till you make her fall in love with you? OHHH Operation Prairie Dog!"

Emma shook her head again. "No operations kid. I need to talk to your mother. Keep everyone out here will ya?"

Henry got serious and hugged her. "I was really worried about you." She hugged him back, kissing the top of his head. "I'm sorry you found me like that kid." He nodded and let her go.

Emma opened the door to her room, Regina was sitting in a chair next to the bed, she had the blondes hand clasped between her own, held close to her lips. She turned at the intrusion, her eyes red and puffy, she was crying. "Robin, why are you here?"

She crossed the room silently gathering up her courage as she closed the gap between them. Regina stood defensively, folding her arms across her chest. "Regina. I need to tell you something that isn't going to be easy to hear."

"Now Robin? Seriously?"

"It's Emma."

"Robin I can't do this right now ok?" She starts crying again and pulls away from Emma as she tries to comfort her.

"No, Regina. It's Emma. I'm Emma. Inside Robin's body." The brunette snapped her head back and looked at her, her eyebrows pulled close together with tension at what her lover was saying. Emma continued, "I thought this was a dream, I thought last night…." She closed her eyes not bearing to see the hurt and anger in those chocolate eyes, "was a dream." Regina took a couple steps backwards, taking in what was being said to her. Her mouth was a gape and tried for several moments to form words but was at a loss.

"I'm sorry Regina, I know you are upset, but I'm stuck here. Gold said I need to tell you the truth about how I feel so I can get back to my body."

"The truth?" the brunette whispered softly.

"I've fallen for you." Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm in stupid love with you and have wanted to be with you for so long it is stupid. I know you love Robin, and I am SO sorry that my desires caused this really stupid awkward situation."

 _Emma is an Elemental, if she forced her consciousness onto Robin, He can probably see and hear everything!_ Regina shook her head lightly at the idea. _No. He'll know. He'll know Emma made me cum, for real. He'll know. Oh god! This isn't happening._

"Just know that if I had known it was real, I would never have touched you last night." She swallowed hard and crinkled her face up before admitting, "Or the night before."

Regina gasped and found her voice. "WHAT?"

Emma cleared her throat preparing it for the shame about to come out of it, "I woke up in the middle of the night after having a sex dream about you, and before I went back to sleep I was fantasizing about… with you… and I thought I fell asleep, but suddenly I felt you above me, and you were on top of me…"

Regina closed her eyes and put a palm up. She didn't say a word. Emma feels the shame crash over her. "And now I'm stuck in this stupid body and and I've ruined everything we have…" unable to continue she just shakes her head at the prospect of staying in this body. Regina looks furious, but doesn't say a word, she just turns towards the window and looks out. After several moments, Emma feels the weight of the situation and when Regina didn't say anything, nor has she turned around Emma decides she has broken their friendship beyond repair. She whispers "I'm sorry." Turns and leaves the room, running from the hospital, from herself, from the mess she''s made.

Regina stays standing at the window, searching the landscape for answers that are not there. _The most amazing sex I ever had was with Miss Swan?_ A large tear rolled down her cheek. _I thought it was him. I thought he finally got it, that we finally connected. It wasn't even him!_ She takes a deep breath and considers the situation. She walks over to the bed that has Emma Swan laying peacefully in it. She pulls the covers up around her shoulders and sits down on the edge of the bed. She reaches out and brushes the blonde from the girls still face. She bends close to Emma's ear and begins her own confession.

"Before Hook, when it was just you, me and Henry, was the happiest I've ever been Em-ma. I thought we could be a family, and I thought you felt the same for me, I was going to tell you how I felt after Neverland, but Killian…" she swallowed. "And then Robin… I thought I could be happy with Robin if you were happy with Hook. I had no idea you felt the same about me as I did you." She touched the blondes cheek gently. "Why didn't you tell me Swan?" tears started to fall again. "I love you." She leaned in close and kissed Emma's mouth.

As Emma crossed the town, not really knowing where she was going she could hear whispering in her ear. She stilled her movement as she entered the woods.

"…I was the happiest I've ever been Em-ma…"

It was Regina! Her mind reeled and her head throbbed. She bent down and covered her face with her hands, took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes she was laying in the hospital bed, her eyes blinking wildly as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Regina was kissing her! Her body stiffened for just a moment out of shock then her arms encircled the brunette and kissed her passionately. Regina put her hands against Emma's shoulders and broke free from the embrace. Looking down at the woman's wide green eyes, the look on her face was that of Emma, only Emma. She leaned in again for another kiss. Emma sat up to meet her and pulled her down onto the bed spinning them both till she was on top of the brunette.

"It WAS you!" she gasped between kisses. Emma laughed. "You're not mad?" it was Regina's turn to laugh, she shook her head and looked up at the savior above her. "So I taste like rainbows?" Emma growled, "OH YEAH!" Regina pulled Emma close and whispered into her ear, "No one has ever made me feel like you made me feel. You made me cum so fucking hard Em-ma, I'm wet now just thinking about it." Emma looked into deep pools of black that got impossibly darker with hazy desire. "I am going to ruin you Regina Mills."

"You already have Emma Swan."


End file.
